Kai Kazuraba
"I will Triumph this Battle!!!." ―Kai Kazuraba's pre-fight catchphrase Kai Kazuraba is one of the and main Protagonist of Kamen Rider Pyro Season 1,2,4,5. His birth date is August 1 2918, Changed into Augest 1, 1988(Cause of time alteration). He is Kamen Rider Pyro and called King of Elements. His Element is Fire.He has a ability to his element to wings,Claws,Tail and Speed. He is not Related to Kouta Kazuraba. He appeared in season 3. His Son is Kou Kazuraba and his grandson is Kouga Kazuraba. Some People called him Elemental Rider Pyro. History Kai was walking around and helped a boy named Shu to find his family.A army of monster attack the city Kai try to defend Shu but he was unconscious by the monster and then used Kai as a vessel and control him and kill Shu. Six months later,Kai saw a mysterious man with a monster and defeat the monster with fire coming out of his hands.After trying to convinced the Police to find the monster he find a card and a driver and brace hit his head.The same monster attack him and someone told Kai to transform and become Kamen Rider Pyro. After getting caught by a squad,He met Naomi and know a little bit about the destroyers and continue fighting and sealing destroyers. Controlling the Fire After learning that his fire was weak. He start his training to make his fire powerful and his fire become more powerful then he expected. With his powerful verison of his element he can beat the Destroyers faster Meeting Kyosuke and Slayknight Kai was fighting some destroyer than he met Kyosuke Kumon who became his first rival and also the previous candidate for being Kamen Rider Pyro who became a destroyer himself called SlayKnightroyer who later nickname SlayKnight. They both was evenly match and Kai was always beating Kyosuke. Kamen Rider Destroyer, Pyro's Evolution Kai was challenged by Kyosuke who had a black driver and became Kamen Rider Destroyer. With the Destroyer driver Kyosuke was stronger than Kai. Kai meet the one who gave him the Pyro Driver and asks him questions and called him "1st Special" and gave him a evolution card. With it Kai transform to his new form Flame Form and defeated Kyosuke once more. Final Rivalry Battle, New Destroyer and New Rival Kai and Kyosuke fight one last time and it was a intense battle and Kai won. Kyosuke switched sides and was attacked by the one who gave him the Destroyer Driver, Courio . Kai saved Kyosuke and fight Courio and that day he have a new rival. Fighting the Prototype Rider,Elemental Fruity Throttle After a Man named Daisuke stole a prototype driver and call himself Kamen Rider Steel. Kai was having a hard time to defeated him. After Defeating Daisuke he saw a mysterious monsters stole the Steel Driver and Kamen Rider Gaim,Baron,Ryugen,Zangetsu, and Drive appears and help Kai. Kai,Kouta, and Shinnosuke worked together and uses new forms. Pyro Arms, Type Elements, Fruit Elements, Car Element and destroy the DyuSteelGuren-1. New Kamen Rider, Kai's Feelings Kai was ambush by Courio and Destroyers. Kyosuke met the man who gave Kai his Driver and gave Kyosuke a driver. Kyosuke become Kamen Rider Liquid and they both work together. Kai got jealous of Kyosuke cause of Naomi got up to him and fight each other. Kai figured out that he have feeling for Naomi Kai's Second Evolution, Kyosuke's First Evolution Kai and Kyosuke find a letter and it was from Courio. Kai meet Powforis and Wisis, The Two Personality Kai is calm and joyful he always want to help people and put a smile on their face.He cares any one he knows.Kai can switch his personalitys to serious or regular.Kai always trust on people even his opponents.Kai always says "I will triumph the battle" before fighting. Form Category:Kamen Rider Pyro Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Riders Category:Good turned Evil Category:Evil turned Good Category:Rivals Category:Monsters Category:Dragon Monsters Category:Dragon Kaijin Category:Slasher Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Riders Category:Non human riders Category:Card Riders Category:Sniper Riders